Alex
| timezone = Eastern Standard Time | occupation = Student | season = | tribes = | place = 4/16 | challenges = 3 | votesagainst = 8 | days = 25 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 4/24 | challenges2 = 6 | votesagainst2 = 3 | days2 = 39 }} Alex is a contestant from and . In , Alex survived up to the merge, where he allied with his in-real-life friend Rivers. From there, they were able to form the majority alliance that started the downfall of the Jets. Unfortunately, Rivers' aggressive game and constant scheming resulted in her being voted out, leaving Alex to turn to Hey for support. An unexpected Immunity Challenge win allowed him to reach the final four, where he ultimately fell one day shy of the Final Tribal Council. Returning for , Alex immediately bonded with eventual winner Jordan. Together, the duo controlled the Schuyler tribe and made it to the Tribe Switch. From there, Alex became a recurring face at Tribal Council, though eventually made the merge. After voting out Rivers in what seemed to be one of the more emotionally-driven moments of the season and two consecutive Immunity Challenge wins, Alex was eliminated in 4th place for a second time after losing a fire-making tiebreaker to game-long ally Jordan. Profile Survivor West Side Alex started on the Sharks tribe, where he was in the middle. Due to his tribe's early losing streak, he was brought into an alliance consisting of Hey, Nico III, and Ti. Following Jupiter's elimination, he privately disclosed information about the Legacy Advantage, to which was promptly told to Rob. Alex, along with his alliance members, were able to reach the merge. From there, he linked up with his in-real-life friend Rivers. Due to the opposing tribe having the numbers, Alex was able to successfully reel Rivers in as a number. Despite Alex being the target at the first merged Tribal Council, he was ultimately spared because of Rivers and Jay's flip. Alex was able to discard of Numbers, Dani, and Jidiro, only to have Marcell and Abby left to get rid of. Hours before Abby's elimination, he went on a tirade against Alex, claiming him to be a terrible player. Abby was then voted out. Marcell's elimination soon followed. However, Hey and his posse recognized the threat Alex posed, resulting in them targeting him. He unexpectedly won individual immunity, forcing the last remaining Jets member, Jay, out of the game. Alex would then fall as the last player voted out of the game, placing 4th. At the Final Tribal Council, Alex expressed his admiration to the finalists. He contributed to Hey's 5-1-1 win. Alex also won the Fan Favorite Award over Hey and Rivers. Voting History In Episode 12, Hey used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Alex's vote against him. All-Stars Alex was one of the twenty-four contestants asked to compete for a second time in All-Stars. Right away, he forged a strong bond with Jordan, allowing them to control the Schuyler tribe. Come a Tribe Switch, Alex was reunited with his in-real-life friend Rivers for a second time. Despite being good allies with Nico III, he soon found himself as the sole remaining member of his tribe once Nico III was blindsided after a series of advantages were played. Anna, the previous target, decided to lash out at the house, claiming Rivers was running the game and had Alex right under her thumb. Her blow-up resulted in her elimination. Despite growing close to Cool, Alex ultimately voted him out to keep himself safe. Another tribe switch occurred, keeping Alex and Rivers together. After losing for a sixth time, it seemed as though Maddie would be the one to go for failing to submit a score. Rivers, however, forged a plan to blindside Hey, fearing he would be their downfall once again. Their plan worked, and Hey was voted out, leaving Stukov particularly angry. On Day 20, the tribes merged, and tribal lines were clearly drawn. Alex received a throwaway vote at the first merged Tribal Council, scaring him. Alex would then have to vote out Rivers in a depressing Tribal Council, making her mad at him in real life. The following votes became easy, though Alex soon realized who he had to take out to win the game. After beating Andrew in an endurance competition, and winning a second individual immunity, Alex lost a fire-making tiebreaker challenge to game-long ally Jordan, becoming the 10th and final member of the jury, as well as placing 4th a second time. At the Final Tribal Council, Alex appeared as mean-spirited, bashing the finalists for their easy road to the finale. He claimed Adyum had little to no social game, Jordan had failed to express his game, and that Vinny had no business playing the season, as his spot could've been given to a "true" All-Star. Alex would give his jury vote to Jordan, who would go onto win in a 7-3-0 vote. Voting History In Episode 6, Anna used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Alex's vote against her. In Episode 11, Stukov used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Alex's vote against him. In Episode 16, Andrew used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Alex's vote against him. In Episode 20, the vote ended in a 2-2 tie between Alex and Jordan, forcing a fire-making tiebreaker. Alex was eliminated at the tiebreaker. Post-Survivor * In July 2018, Alex was announced "Favorite Fan Favorite," "Best to Never Win," and "Favorite Hero" in the first Generation Awards. Trivia * Alex is the first LGBT contestant to win Individual Immunity. * Alex is one of two people unanimously voted out of West Side, the other being Mikey. ** He is the only contestant unanimously voted out of the Janu tribe. * Alex is one of six contestants to lose a final four fire-making challenge. The others are Jack in , Lenny in , Caity in , Jerome in , and Lizzie in . * Alex is one of three contestants to receive votes at the first merged Tribal Council across multiple seasons. The others are Dexter in and Chicago and Taco in , , and . * Alex is the highest ranking returnee from in . * Alex is the first contestant to be the tenth member of the jury. * Alex is one of eight contestants to tie placements. The others are Stukov, Harry, and Adyum in All-Stars, Jack B. in , and Bailey, Ryan, and Morgan in . * Alex is one of four contestants to be an active contestant in every finale episode of every season they competed in. The others are Adyum, Jordan, and Kat. ** Of the four, Alex is the only one to not reach the Final Tribal Council. * Alex has never received more than one vote from a single person in either season he competed in. * Alex has recruited several contestants to play, including Aiden in David vs. Goliath, Rorey in , Jessie and Bear in , Hallie in Renaissance, Caity and Cammy in Africa, Jonathan in Rome, Fallon in Brooklyn, Devin and Jenna in South Korea, and Kelli in . ** He is brothers with Aiden and Devin, cousins with Caity, and in-real-life friends with Rivers and Hallie. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:West Side Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:West Side Jury Members Category:All-Stars Jury Members Category:Sharks Tribe Category:Janu Tribe Category:Schuyler Tribe Category:Jefferson Tribe Category:E Tribe Category:Fan Favorite Award Winners Category:Player of the Season Award Winners Category:4th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: West Side Category:Survivor: All-Stars Category:Personnel